Hitori
|Obraz = 210px-Hitorimagnet.jpg |Szerokość obrazu = 180 |Podpis obrazu = Hitori widziana w coverze "magnet" z che:Sakurai |Tytuł1 = Japoński zapis |Zawartość1= ひと里 (Hitori) |Tytuł2 = Płeć |Zawartość2 = Kobieta |Tytuł3 = Status |Zawartość3 = Aktywny |Tytuł4 = Lata aktywności |Zawartość4 = 2007- do dziś |Tytuł5 = Strony na NND |Zawartość5 = NND user page mylist/1667393 co283621 |Tytuł6 = Partnerzy w kolabie |Zawartość6 = che:Sakurai|Tytuł7 = Urodziny|Zawartość7 = Listopad 27}} Hitori to utaite z głosem porównywalnym do głosu Vocaloid'a Kagamine Rin. Zazwyczaj to jej piosenki coveruje. Potrafi ona śpiewać także głębokim, masywnym, męskim głosem, przez co zyskała miano "Trap Singer", lub "ryouseirui". Często współpracuje z che:Sakurai, oraz pozostałymi damskimi ryouseirui. Nie rzadko pokazywana jest jako biały ptak, którego widać w jej coverze "Matryoshka" i "Juu Mensou". Często również współpracuje na "Voice Dramas" z innymi utaite w Vocaloidowych historiach takich jak "Yumemiru Kotori" lub "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant Of Evil). Współpraca i projekty #Utattemoratta 2 (27.08.2010r.) #Kamikyoku wo Utattemita 5 (07.09.2011r.) #Kamikyoku wo Utattemita 6 (15.08.2012r.) #Princess for Princess (03.10.2012r.) Lista scoverowanych piosenek (2007.07.24) # "Climax Jump(DEN-LINER form)" (2007.12.23) # "Kumikyoku Sengoku BASARA All Stars" (2008.01.08) # "Double Action(Wing Form)" (2008.04.01) # "～FAMILY～ 7 Mugiwaras Version" (One Piece OP) (2008.05.09) # "Ura Kumikyoku Sengoku BASARA" (2008.05.25) # "Melt" (2008.07.09) # "Cantarella" (2008.08.13) # "Ikelenka" (2008.08.23) # "Shippuu" (Gale) (2008.08.31) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -Band Edition- (2008.09.13) # "Asa to Yoru no Monogatari" (Story of Morning and Night) feat. Hitori, hal i Arimu (2008.09.21) # "Natsukashii" (Nostalgic) (2008.11.13) # "Sengoku Kagekidan de Obousou" (2008.11.17) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Alice Human Sacrifice) (2008.12.04) # "Gekokujou" (2009.01.07) # "Yumemiru Kotori" (Dreaming Bird) feat. Hitori, Ameiro i che:Sakurai (2009.04.03) # "magnet" feat. Hitori i che:Sakurai (2009.06.06) # "Smiling" -Oryginalna wer.- (collab) (2009.12.12) # "SiGre" (2010.01.14) # "Ryuu no Naku Hakoniwa Yori" (According to the Dragon's Cries from a Miniature Garden) feat. Hitori i che:Sakurai (2010.04.09) # "Bokumote" (2010.07.24) (Tylko dla społeczności) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) (2010.07.24) (Tylko dla społeczności) # "Sora he" (To the Sky) (Romeo to Aoi Sora OP) (2010.08.21) # "Lily ga Konna Seikaku Dattara Ore Dake ga Moeru" (If Lily's Got That Kind of Personality Then Only I'll be Infatuated) (2010.10.11) # "Out of Eden" (2010.10.12) # "Aisatsu no Mahou" (Magic of a Greeting) (2011.03.24) # "Matryoshka" (2011.04.29) # "Shoushuuriki" (Odor-defeating Strength) feat. Hitori i che:Sakurai (2011.05.05) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku) (2011.07.21) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ ED) (2011.08.13) (Tylko dla społeczności) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-Faced) (2011.08.25) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ ED) feat. Hitori Usa, 96neko, Yamai, Noaru i Saiya (2011.09.28) # "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" feat. Hitori, che:Sakurai i ＿＿ (2012.01.03) # "Majo no Enbukyoku" (Waltz of the Witches) feat. Hitori i Yumo (2012.03.18) # "Getsumei Fuuei" (The Twelve Kingdoms ED) (2012.04.20) # "Pero Pero" (Lick-lick) (2012.05.03) # "Invisible" (2012.07.19) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2012.11.20) # "Dare Demo ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.05) # "Kagamine Hachi Hachi Hana no Kassen" (2013.01.01) }} Galeria |Hitori_maji_22060108.png|Hitori widziana w coverze "Maji Love 1000%" Ilustracja wykonana przez Satou Iruno (砂糖イルノ)}} Ciekawostki *Jej kilka pierwszych coverów były zatytułowane "hitoribocchi de..." co po japońsku oznacza "...wszystko ode mnie" Linki *Blog *Twitter Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:KobietyNND Kategoria:Kobiety Trap NND Kategoria:Ryouseirui Kategoria:Trap Singer Kategoria:Utaite Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:NicoNico Douga Kategoria:TrapYT